A Wolf's Pride
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He had never felt so proud as he did at this very moment. VirginiaxWolf


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this piece of fiction. They belong to their respective owners and actors.

**Authors Note:** This is the first 10th Kingdom piece, I've posted here. I've been a long time fan and thought that I would share. While this piece is connected to a chaptered story that I am writing, you don't have to read that to read this. It won't be posted here because it contains OCs and I'm really iffy about posting things with OCs. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this. I know it's short but tell me what you think.

* * *

**A Wolf's Pride**

Wolf paced the carpeted floor, thumb inserted into his mouth nearly gnawing off his very fingertip. Tony and Wendell stood near; the trio waiting for word on the young woman sealed within the room across them. Shouts of anger and pain clearly heard through the marble doors. Wolf was as nervous as they would come. Will wouldn't you be a nervous wolfie if your mate for life was currently in the room opposite you and screaming obscenities that promised your death, all the while giving birth to your first born?

Virginia was one of the best things to happen in all his years as a half wolf and he would never wish pain in any sense of the word on her. A hand lightly touched his shoulder and the wolf stopped pacing, glancing at the blue eyes of the King.

"Don't worry my friend." Wendell offered a reassuring smile; "I have the finest doctors in all of the Nine Kingdoms looking out for her."

Wolf nodded, trying his best to smile at his friends' assurance. While his excitement bubbled over inside of him, he couldn't shake the fear the gripped him as the door remained closed. This day reminded him of the days when his mother gave birth to his younger siblings. The pain and frustration she had gone through. He understood that for a human to give birth to wolf cub was a very taxing experience.

The door opened then breaking through Wolf's thought and he jolted to attention. A smiling wife-maid motioned for him with a slender hand. The half wolf glanced to Tony and Wendell and the two men hastily motioned him forward.

A huge smiled grew across his handsome features and he hurried inside. The doctors moved aside to allow the excited wolf through, even slipping from the room silently to allow the pair their privacy. Virginia was propped up with fully goose-down pillows, one of the brightest smiles on her face. Her short hair fanned all around her and her pale skin covered in one of the finest nightgowns. Wolf had never seen her more beautiful then at this moment. In her arms she held a small bundle wrapped neatly in a dark blue blanket.

Virginia's tired crystal blue eyes met with his excited dark ones. He was at her side in a second and she smiled. Wolf could imagine what a miss he could look like at this moment. Red rimmed eyes from his worry, dark hair all eschew from constantly running his fingers through it and tail excitedly wagging behind him.

"Wolf, he's here." She whispered as to no disturb the little baby in her arms.

Wolf smiled widely, kissing the top of Virginia's head before he took his first glance at newest love of his life. The baby was so small with pale skin like his mother, chubby round cheeks and a nice little black tuff of hair on the top of his head. Little patches of gray fur covered the little hands peeking out from the blanket.

"He has a little tail." Virginia stated with a giggle as she glanced enamored with the little halfling in her arms. Her eyes then turned back to Wolf. "What should we name him?"

"Thor!" Wolf nearly shouted had he not reminded himself that his child was sleeping. With a sheepish smile he continued, "Like after that god of thunder you told me about. A strong name for a strong wolf."

Virginia nodded; "Thor Anthony Wolfson has a nice ring to it. Why don't you take little Thor to see Dad and Wendell? I'm sure they would love to see him."

Wolf smiled, leaning down for a small kiss before his took the little bundle from her arms. "Get some rest Virginia. You deserve it."

Virginia smiled; her eyes closing shut as she quickly fell into a calm slumber. Wolf looked at his son, a small yawn emitting from the tiny creature. He had never felt so proud as he did at this very moment. Now he was officially a father with a son who would be looking up him as he grew. This was an experience he was looking forward to more then anything.

**End**


End file.
